


Not Who You're Supposed To Be

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal Fic, disbelief, love square, really short, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: We've all seen the reveals where they're both happy to find out the other's identity...but what if Adrien got mad instead?





	Not Who You're Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyWanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyWanderer/gifts).



> Hey all! So, I had this idea last night and threw it all together this morning! It's just a short little oneshot but I figured; why not? I hope you enjoy it!

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

Ladybug had finally agreed to Chat Noir’s constant requests for them to reveal their identities to one another after a particularly nasty akuma.They were both prevented from transforming for some time.The destruction, while eventually repaired by the lucky charm, was extensive, and she had been forced to realise that if they could have contacted one another out of costume they might have put a stop to it sooner.This was for the greater good.They would be able to contact one another out of their transformations and, as Chat had pointed out, they could brainstorm ideas about the identity and whereabouts of Hawk Moth.

They were supposed to find out who they were, learn each other’s names, and exchange phone numbers.They were not supposed to be standing in an alleyway, staring at one another, as they realised they not only knew one another, but well.

Chat Noir was not supposed to be Adrien Agreste.

Chat Noir was supposed to be some flirty boy she had never met!Cute, sure, but not Adrien!

Ladybug was definitely not supposed to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Ladybug was supposed to be some mysterious girl with bright eyes and strong morals…alright, so Marinette did have bright eyes and strong morals but…

‘Oh come on!’Adrien threw his arms out and his head back in frustration.‘After all this time you turn out to be my classmate?My friend?’

‘Adrien…’She started, but he wasn’t done.

‘How did I not see it?It had to be you, didn’t it!’He walked away before spinning and turning back to her.‘How could it not be you?’

‘Adrien…’She tried again, but he continued to rant.

‘You couldn’t talk to me, you barely even made eye contact, but I thought we got past that.You’ve been turning me down all this time!’

‘Adrien, I didn’t know…’Her heart sank at how angry he was, but part of her jumped to her defence, reminding her she hadn’t done this on purpose, that she had been just as in the dark as he was.

‘This is so stupid!’He stopped in front of her again, his cheeks red.‘Why would you keep turning me down?We’re best friends, both sides of us!’

‘Now wait a second!’She argued.‘That works both ways!’

But he wasn’t interested in listening.‘Who do you keep turning me down for?Nathaniel?I swear, every boy in our class has had a crush on you at some point!And why wouldn’t they?You’re amazing!It’s Luka, isn’t it?I know he’s older, and smooth, but why?Who could be better for you than me?’

‘It’s you, you idiot!’She snapped and Adrien staggered back as though struck.‘You’re the reason I couldn’t date you!’

‘It’s…what?’He said in a rush of breath, not believing what he had heard.

‘It was you!’She gesticulated wildly as she vented her anger, her hands finally landing by her sides clenched tightly.‘Who else could be better than Chat Noir?Who else would I fall in love with because of his stupid green eyes, and stupid blond hair, and stupid sweetness?I should have known it was you, because you’re both so…so…’

‘What?’Adrien yelled back, absolutely stunned by her confession.

‘Perfect!’She shouted.‘You’re stupid and you’re perfect!’

It took Adrien a single blink to process what she had said before he crashed his lips into hers, knocking her back into the wall, one hand cupping her cheek as the other pressed into her waist.

Marinette gave a small surprised squeak before giving herself over to the kiss, her hands making fists in the front of his shirt.The kiss was desperate and sloppy, the clashing of teeth and desperation of years of frustration and unrequited love.When they finally parted they were breathless and flushed, their lips swollen and sore.

‘Does this mean we’re a couple now?’Adrien growled as he looked into her wide bluebell eyes.

‘It had damn well better!’She retorted angrily before pushing up on her toes to kiss him again.


End file.
